


helpline.

by dadolizzl



Category: GermanLetsPlay - Fandom, freedomsquad, fsq, maudado - Fandom, paluten, zombey, zomdado
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Soft!, freedomsquad - Freeform, fsq - Freeform, germanletsplay - Freeform, lil bit of depression, maudado - Freeform, paluten - Freeform, zombey - Freeform, zomdado - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadolizzl/pseuds/dadolizzl
Summary: because your voice saves lives.
Relationships: zomdado - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	helpline.

beeep. beeep. beee-  
‘hello and welcome to CareForYouHotline. do you need help?'  
'please.'  
'sir, do you mind me asking a few questions?'  
'please just say you.'  
'hm. can i ask you a few questions?'  
'okay..'  
'what's your name?'  
'm-maurice.'  
'okay maurice. why did you call?'  
'i n-need someone to t-talk.'  
'maurice, do you suffer from any mental illnesses?'  
'...i don't know.. i'm sorry.'  
'you don't have to feel sorry for that. if you want to cry, you can do it, i will stay here with you.  
and he cried. he cried for a whole while.  
‘is it better now?'  
'i think so.'  
'hmm, okay.. what do you want to talk about, maurice?'  
'everything.'  
'everything sounds good to me. what did you do today?'  
‘sleep.’  
‘just sleep?’  
‘y-yeah.’  
‘then see you being awake and calling me as positive.”  
‘what's your name?’  
‘mine? my name is michael.’  
‘that is a nice name.’  
‘thank you, i think maurice is a nice name.’  
‘i don’t like it.  
‘no? what would you rather be called?  
‘my best friend calls me dado.’  
‘...dado?’  
‘maudado.’  
‘interesting, how did he come up with that name?’  
‘i don't know, but i like it.’  
‘do you want me to call you that?’  
‘i don't care.’  
when he thought about it, he liked the way michael pronounced his name.  
'alright. do you want to tell me about anything else?'  
‘i think i'm gay.'  
‘are you?'  
'yes. do you think that's bad?'  
‘i'm happy for you. it’s not easy to live closeted, not to know what you are with yourself. the more important is knowing about yourself.'  
‘and you?'  
‘me?'  
‘what are you?'  
‘hmm? i’m pansexual.'  
‘w-what does that mean?'  
‘i like everyone. i don't care about gender, i don't care if you're a girl, a boy, anything in between.'  
‘that’s beautiful.'  
‘i think so too. love is something beautiful, everyone should get a part of it.'  
‘and do you have a girlfriend? or... a boyfriend?'  
in fact, michael wasn’t allowed to answer these questions. they crossed the border to his privacy, but he didn't care.

'no.'

‘but don't you sometimes feel...a-alone?'  
‘i sometimes feel alone, yes. but I don't see it as bad. life has prepared a path for each of us, and somewhere in this path is probably also a partner for me. if he’s not to be with me now, then so be it. sometimes you long for love and affection, but not always a partner is the ideal solution, even if the wishful thinking makes it seem like it is.'  
...  
‘mau, are you still there?’  
‘can I hang up?’  
‘of course you can.’  
‘and then?’  
‘what do you mean?’  
‘if i want to talk to you again tomorrow?’  
‘then you just call again tomorrow.’  
‘okay. see you tomorrow, michael.’  
‘see you tomorrow, sleep well, mau!’  
actually, michael doesn't even work tomorrow.  
actually.


End file.
